


Vile

by AlterOfSin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: AFAB language for Zag's body, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Zagreus, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterOfSin/pseuds/AlterOfSin
Summary: Hades grabs Zagreus by the robes before the prince can run away, lifting him in the air easily, as if Zagreus is little more than a doll to him.“Really, Father?” Zagreus spits, trying to keep up a brave front. His heart is hammering in his chest, but he wants to cling onto what pride he can.Hades ignores him, silently carrying Zagreus into his chambers. He tosses his son down on the bed, forceful and uncaring, knowing the mattress and the sheets will cushion the fall. Zagreus still exhales an “oomph” when his back hits the bed, the wind knocked out of him from the uncaring, rough treatment.Before Zagreus can regain his bearings, Hades is stripping him, removing Zagreus’ leggings and chiton. Realization hits Zagreus like a thunderbolt and he begins scrabbling against the sheets, trying to escape.“You sick bastard- you’d rape your own son?”
Relationships: Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Vile

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. This is not a happy story and has content that some may find upsetting. Please use your discretion when deciding whether or not you want to read this fic.

“I’ve had enough of your nonsense, boy,” Hades grumbles as soon as he sees Zagreus entering the main hall. His voice booms and reverberates, filling the whole house, but Zagreus can only roll his eyes in response. It’s the same talk as always, all threats and insults, but with no follow-through.

Or at least Zagreus had thought it was. When his father stands from his throne and walks around the desk to approach him, Zagreus realizes that this time, his father isn’t bluffing. _Something_ is about to happen, and it isn’t going to be pretty.

Hades grabs Zagreus by the robes before the prince can run away, lifting him in the air easily, as if Zagreus is little more than a doll to him.

“Really, Father?” Zagreus spits, trying to keep up a brave front. His heart is hammering in his chest, but he wants to cling onto what pride he can.

Hades ignores him, silently carrying Zagreus into his chambers. He tosses his son down on the bed, forceful and uncaring, knowing the mattress and the sheets will cushion the fall. Zagreus still exhales an “oomph” when his back hits the bed, the wind knocked out of him from the uncaring, rough treatment.

Before Zagreus can regain his bearings, Hades is stripping him, removing Zagreus’ leggings and chiton. Realization hits Zagreus like a thunderbolt and he begins scrabbling against the sheets, trying to escape.

“You sick bastard- you’d rape your own son?”

“My own son seems to have forgotten his place within this house,” Hades sneers, pushing Zagreus back onto the bed and pinning him beneath one hand with ease. “He seems to think that he’s free to leave as he wishes and can be as willful as he likes. A reminder that such is not the case may do him good, I believe.”

Zagreus can feel his heart racing, the pulse somehow in his throat and choking him, his own heartbeat filling his ears as he looks up at his father. He focuses all his energy on keeping his legs perfectly still, suppressing his knees’ want to shake in fear.

“You can call your bluff now, Father. I think you’ve made your point.”

Hades ignores him, pulling a vial of nectar out of the bedside table. He uncorks it, and Zagreus knows enough of its aphrodisiac effects to protectively squeeze his legs together. His father leans in and pushes a thigh between Zagreus’ legs, parting them with pure strength. The contents of the bottle are poured over Zagreus’ cunt, the sweet, sticky liquid making the prince’s sex tingle and grow puffy and red with arousal.

It’s obvious at this point that Hades has no intention of stopping. A tiny part of Zagreus’ brain wonders whether his father would change his mind if Zagreus begged and groveled. He knows the likelihood of his father backing off at this point is so miniscule that he doesn’t even bother, instead turning his head to the side and looking away, willing his brain to whisk him away and distract him from this hellish situation.

Hades looms over the prone Zagreus, taking his cock into his hand and stroking it to hardness. “Finally accepted your place, boy?” Zagreus opts not to respond, knowing that his voice would likely come out shaky no matter how scathing he makes his words. He did not want to give his father the satisfaction of knowing of his fear.

“Hmph. Now you decide to be quiet. How unfortunate that it takes such extreme measures for me to get a moment’s peace from your babbling.”

Hades wraps one hand around his waist and lifts Zagreus up. His other holds his cock in place as he lines it up with Zagreus’ hole, its head slipping against the nectar-slick entrance. Zagreus’ eyes widen as he realizes that his father doesn’t intend to even bother stretching him out to take the monstrous member that is easily as long as Zagreus’ arm and several times as thick.

The lord of the Underworld forces the cock inside his son, the slide aided by nectar and the blood beginning to well from Zagreus’ nethers. Hades gives his son no respite, pulling Zagreus down onto his cock until he’s taken the full length inside of him. Zagreus shouts hoarsely and trembles within his father’s grasp, feeling as if his cunt is on fire. It’s stretched impossibly wide around his father’s cock, and filled so deeply that it feels as if no inch of his being is spared from its grotesque touch. Zagreus’ stomach bulges obscenely from the vile intrusion, and he’s clinging to his father’s forearm and trembling, biting down on his lower lip as he blinks back the tears welling in his eyes.

Hades lifts Zagreus up and slams Zagreus down on his cock, using his son as little more than a toy for his own pleasure. Zagreus’ tears spill over as he’s violated, humiliation and disgust thrumming through him and filling the entirety of his being.

Hades’ usual stoicism has fallen away somewhat, his brows furrowed in concentration as he uses Zagreus to take his pleasure. Soft moans fall from his parted lips, and Zagreus is sickened to see that his father is enjoying this horrific act.

He’s even more sickened by his own body’s reaction. The nectar has made him sensitive, and his body’s natural response to stimulation is heightened tenfold, the faintest sparks of pleasure morphed into something mind-numbingly delightful. Zagreus finds himself beginning to moan and take physical pleasure, even as his mind screams _nonono bad_ and _don’t like it, please make it stop._

Hades scoffs at Zagreus’ moans. “To think that my son is such a slut that he’d enjoy being raped by his father.” He rubs Zagreus’ clit with a finger, sneering when he finds the little bud flushed with blood and aroused. “Disgusting.”

“It’s the nectar,” Zagreus chokes out. “You-”

He never manages to finish the thought, his arousal cresting into an orgasm. He shakes around his father’s cock, legs trembling as he squirts all over the incredible length, blood and nectar and slick mixing together and dripping down his thighs. For one blissful moment, Zagreus feels only white-hot pleasure. Once he can think again, the feeling quickly freezes into shame and self-loathing.

“Filthy slut,” Hades mocks. “If you enjoy this so much, then take me, boy. Take me and take my seed. Perhaps you will bear me a child less insolent and disobedient as you are.”

The barbs hit a sore spot, aggravating the still-fresh wound of how Zagreus just orgasmed from being raped. There are more important things to focus on, though, as Hades makes his intention to impregnate his son clear.

“ _No,_ ” Zagreus gasps out, clawing at his father’s grip. “No! Pull out, stop, stop!”

His father grins wickedly. “Why would I do that, boy, when it would serve me so well not to? You can hardly escape my domain- your home- when you are heavy with child. Your pregnancy would make my life so much easier.”

Zagreus opens his mouth, attempting to think of a passable counterargument. His thoughts come too slowly. Hades’ semen is flooding his womb before the prince can speak again, burning hot and incredible in its volume. It is proportional to Hades’ size, Zagreus supposes, but for the comparatively tiny prince, it’s far too much, making his stomach distend as he’s forced to take it all.

Hades pulls out and allows Zagreus to fall to the bed. The prince quickly wraps the covers around him, covering his bare skin. Cum is copiously leaking from his abused hole. Despair and anxiety rattle in his brain. If he is pregnant, he is done for. Fighting his way through the Underworld was already difficult enough, but with a child growing in his womb, in the later months, it would be impossible. The worst part is that there is nothing Zagreus can do about it. Whether or not the seed will take is entirely up to the Fates.

“See yourself out,” Hades says, tucking his cock back into his robes. He’s casual about it, as if the rape were an occurrence of little note or importance. The cavalier attitude only compounds Zagreus’ shame.

The prince holds the sheets closely to him, covering as much of his skin as he can. He does not have to be told twice to leave, to get away from the scene of this twisted tragedy. He bolts out of his father’s chambers and dashes to his own room, refusing to meet the gazes of those who stare curiously as he passes by. There are enough clues for them to piece together what happened. Cum splatters onto the floor as Zagreus rushes to his room, evidence of the vile events that occurred in his father’s chambers. Achilles, Hypnos, Nyx, and countless shades will soon know how shamefully helpless Zagreus was beneath his father.

In his room, Zagreus curls himself into a ball on his bed and sobs until his throat is raw and he has exhausted himself. When he finally manages to sleep, Hypnos is kind enough to grant him a dreamless nothingness.

* * *

Hades has Zagreus’ window in the courtyard covered in bricks, barring him from even attempting to escape. Zagreus, having no need to venture out for food, hides within his room, refusing to see anyone. His rape is an open secret, and though many in the house wish to check on his wellbeing, his own shame and pride keep him from accepting their help. They eventually give up, quietly leaving snacks and books at his doorway to keep him occupied.

After a few weeks, he finds himself vomiting up anything he manages to eat. It is very little, as the smell of anything makes him feel sick. Zagreus knows little of the world, but enough to recognize these symptoms of pregnancy. His father had been successful in seeding him. The lord of the Underworld is a grandfather and a father anew, twisting their family tree into sickening knots.

Zagreus spends his days hiding in his room, his spirit wasting away while his stomach swells.

Hades had won.


End file.
